Saving Bella
by man0verboardx
Summary: After life changing new, Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks, Washington to stay with her dad. It's there she meet seven golden-eyed vampires and finds love. Although life isn't all wonderful with a fatal illness, nomadic human-drinking vampires, and shifters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Isabella P.O.V.

Pivotal Moments. In life, everyone has them. Sometimes, they're simply magnificent other times they're utterly heart-breaking. Its how you accept these moments is what matters most, in my opinion. You can put on a brave face and flash a bright smile despite the war raging within, or you can scream and cry. My pivotal moment came a little over a month ago.

I'd been feeling faint for days, and when I showered I noticed there were bruises all over my body. I knew I was clumsy, but I hadn't remembered falling _that_ much. I was at a loss for words, but I simply shrugged it off. I knew if I brought it to my Mother's attention she'd blow a gasket in her worry.

It wasn't until a week later when I became alarmed. I was on my way home from school when I was sent into a fit of coughing, I brought my hand to my mouth only to pull it away and see my hand covered in blood. I stared at my hand and blood covering it for the longest time. Blood had always made me squeamish, if I'm being honest.

However, something in my mind, was just stuck on the way the blood looked, running down my hand and dripping onto the sidewalk that I was standing on. I was faintly aware of the wind picking up causing my long, waist-length locks to billow freely around me, but I was utterly entranced with the sight of _my_ blood on my hand.

I must've been standing there for an hour before I finally stumbled home in a daze, hand still covered in my blood. When I arrived home, I was greeted by an empty house with a note tacked onto the bulletin board hanging by the front door. I lifted it up apathetically and read what was written there.

_Bella –_

_I'm going out on a date with Phil, won't be back until later, money for food is on the kitchen table._

_Love –_

_Mom._

I crumpled the note in my hand and made my way up to my bedroom, where I went into the adjoining bathroom. I turned on the water and scrubbed my hands until they were raw. Outwardly, I was blank and normal, inwardly I was terrified. People don't just cough up blood; it's not normal or healthy. I knew I was sick, however I was terrified of finding out just how badly sick I was. I detested hospitals, but surely I needed to go.

I told myself that if it got any worse, I'd bring it to the attention my mother. Then she would be able to decide what to do. With that, I went down the stairs to order myself a vegetarian pizza. I hadn't eaten all day and though I wasn't particularly hungry, I knew I'd get a lecture from my mom if I didn't use the money she'd left for me.

While I waited for the pizza, I sat cross-legged on the couch, flipping aimlessly through the channels on the television. And that's how I spent the next thirty minutes until the door-bell sounded. I paid the pizza man and sent him off with a soft thank you. I forced myself to eat three slices of pizza, which turned out to be a terrible idea.

Twenty minutes later I was in the downstairs bathroom heaving it all back up over the toilet bowl. I stared down at my upchucked dinner, mixed with blood, as my eyes misted over. I stumbled up to my bedroom and into my bed where I fell into a fitful sleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night, shaking and in a cold sweat. My entire body was aching and I didn't even have to get up to know there'd be more bruises covering my body. I buried my face into my pillow and sighed heavily as I wondered just what In the hell was wrong with me? I didn't fall back asleep, and I laid there until I heard my mom padding into my room.

She peaked her head through the door with a brilliant smile, she was practically radiating happiness and I didn't have the heart to worry her. I forced a smile and swung my pajama pant covered legs over the edge of the bed, and trudged over to my closet. I felt like I was dying, and when I took in my appearance in the mirror I realized I looked like it too.

My normally bright brown eyes were duller, and large purple bags were underneath them. My skin looked even paler which I truly didn't think was possible. I shook my head and ran a shaky hand through my hair as I dressed in a simple white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I pulled my long hair back into a loose pony-tail and made my way down the stairs.

I inwardly groaned when I finally reached the bottom, I felt as if I'd just run an entire mile for God's sake! My mom was tinkering around in the kitchen while Phil, her baseball playing boyfriend, sat at the table hunched over a cup of steaming coffee.

"Morning Bells! Want some breakfast?" She chirped happily, and she showed me the contents of a silver pan. It was vegetarian, breakfast stir fry. Any other day I'd be foaming at the mouth and practically panting in want, but today, my stomach lurched uncomfortably at the sight of it and I shook my head sadly at her. "No thank you, mom."

She looked at me worriedly as she slowly made her way over to me, eyes roaming in concern over my dishelmed appearance. Her pretty face contorted in motherly worry and I couldn't help the sharp breath I sucked in when I bout of dizziness hit me. I used the back of a tall oak chair to steady myself.

My mom was at my side instantly, cupping my cheeks in warm hands. I raised my eyes to meet her with great effort and instantly I regretted it. There was so much worry and concern swirling in her bright green eyes. I stumbled away from her quickly, pressing my back to the wall, as I tried to catch my breath. "I-" I licked my dry lips before continuing, "I'm fine, mom. Just a little dizzy is all." I smiled weakly at her, and she didn't look convinced but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm leaving now, love you." I called out as I snatched up my bag with a large amount of effort and sluggishly made my way towards the front door. She was standing there, wringing her hands in front of her as she watched me with Phil at her side. I smile weakly in their direction as I reached for the doorknob. However, before I could pull open the door, pain slammed into me like a freight train.

I cried out as white spots danced in my line of vision and I slumped to the door like a ragdoll as I violently began coughing up blood all over my mom's beautiful, hard wood, floors. I was vaguely aware, of my mom cradling me in her long arms as she screamed loudly as Phil to "Call the Goddamn ambulance!"

"Bella! Isabella! Sweetie, I need you to talk to me, baby!" My mother's voice was frantic as I struggled to stay conscious. A strange gurgling noise escaped my throat as my reply to her needing me to talk to her. My head was screaming words that my mouth couldn't form.

I could smell the metallic blood that was coming from my mouth, and it made me sick. I wanted to vomit, but there was nothing in me to come out, so I was simply heaving out nothing but air. I was terrified when the paramedics burst through the door and hefted my small frame onto the stretcher.

In the back of the ambulance they put an oxygen mask on my face and my mom was holding my hand so tightly that it was actually painful. I wanted to tell them I was fine, that I needed to go to school because I had a test, but who the hell was I kidding? I was in deep shit, and I was terrified of what I'd find out at the hospital.

The paramedics above me were looking at each other as if in silent conversation, and when they looked down at me with pity in their eyes I was thoroughly confused. I didn't like that look, I didn't like it one bit and something told me, whatever was wrong with me was really bad.

When we finally arrived at the hospital I was immediately taken back to a room and hooked up to multiple rooms, and a female doctor with bright blue eyes came breezing into the room with what I assumed to be my chart.

She had nurses run multiple tests on me, much to my annoyance. The whole time my mother sat diligently at my side, although multiple times she left the room to phone Phil or my dad who lived in Forks. All the while I laid, irritated in my crispy, clean hospital bed.

They'd changed me out of my blood and sweat covered clothes, and into a pale blue hospital gown that was extremely uncomfortable. It was breezy in the back, and I could feel the uncomfortable sheets of the hospital bed on my bare thighs and underwear clad butt.

I scowled at the IV hooked up to my arm as my mother re-entered the room with a shaky smile. She approached me slowly, and lightly began stroking my hair, occasionally dropping a motherly kiss to my head. I couldn't help but relax under her comforting touch. And even though I was aching all over and I had the disgusting taste of blood in my mouth, I fell asleep.

When I next awoke, my mother was standing at the foot of my bed, with hand covering her mouth as sobs wracked her body. The doctor from earlier had a comforting hand placed on her shoulder, and was whispering into her ear as my mom occasionally nodded her head.

Their attention shot to me when I shifted awkwardly in the bed, keeping my eyes trained on my mother as I did so. Her eyes widened comically, which would have made me laugh if not for the pain in my body. My mom shot out the room with a muttered, "I'm so sorry!" and I was left looking after her, bewildered.

"Bella…" The doctor approached my bed, sitting on the edge and taking my hand in hers. She looked pained? I looked at her confusedly. She squeezed my hand, as if to comfort herself. I was beyond confused, but I squeezed back regardless. "Is something wrong with my mom?" I questioned, despite my scratchy throat.

The doctor's face scrunched up, as she nodded her head, before her face turned serious. I was startled by the abrupt change in her facial features, but I didn't let it show. Something was seriously wrong and it was making me anxious. "Bella, what I'm about to tell you, may be hard to hear… And I want you to know that you can cry if you want, you don't have to be strong just because I'm the doctor, okay?" I nodded warily as she sucked in a deep breath with closed eyes, before the flew open once again and locked on mine.

"We got your test results back," she started and my breath hitched, finally! I nodded for here to continue, smiling as I did so because I was finally happy to have some news. "It isn't good, Bella… I'm afraid you have cancer." Her voice came out as strained at the end and I stared blankly at her, my hand going limp in her grasp.

I wondered what my face looked like in that moment, since she was looking at me so worriedly. Her words replayed like a broken record in my head and I turned my gaze from her to stare blankly ahead at the wall, as my walls went up and I shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Isabella P.O.V.

Cancer. The word rattled around in my head as I continued to stare blankly at the wall in front of me. It had been two days since I'd gotten the news. I hadn't moved at all, and I knew everyone was worried about me. The doctor would come in trying to talk to me about beginning chemo but it all fell on deaf ears.

I'd heard about chemo, on a television special. They say it either kills the cancer or it kills you. It was a gamble if I decided to do it, if I didn't I'd surely only get worse. But with it, I'd lose my hair and still possibly get worse. I shook my head faintly to clear those thoughts. I haven't just been doing anything these past two days, or well I had. I had been thinking, quite deeply might I add.

I'd come to the conclusion that I didn't want to stay in Arizona. I didn't want my mom to feel like she had to put her life on hold just take to care of me, especially when I can take care of myself, I had been doing so for years. I decided on my own that I would spend my remaining time in Forks. The doctor had already explained there wasn't much they could do for me. I was already too far in. Chemo would just barely do anything before it eventually didn't work anymore.

"Mom…" I murmured quietly and her head shot up from where she'd been camped out by my bed. She was by my side almost instantly and I couldn't help the small smile the tugged at my lips. Such a silly woman. I cleared my scratchy throat and began speaking again, "I've decided I want to go to Forks, to stay with dad."

When I glanced at my mom she looked so taken aback and pained that it made my chest clench even more painfully than it already was, only for a different reason. "Wh-Why?" She questioned as large tears filled up her eyes, and snatched her hand up in mine squeezing it tightly in a weak attempt to banish away the tears from her pretty eyes.

"Because mom, you're just getting started with Phil. I know he wants you to travel with him, and you can't do that if you have to take care of me. Dad and I will manage just fine, I'm sure he won't mind anyways. I want you to have fun, and live your life. You're getting old after all." I joked weakly, and she let out a weak, watery laugh as she swiped at her eyes with her free hand.

She stared into my eyes for long moments before nodded her head in defeat. She then excused herself to call my dad. I laid back in the bed and blew out a heavy sigh. I felt better, although my body still ached and I was still deathly pale.

They'd put me on many different medications all ready and I stopped coughing up blood, vomiting and I didn't feel as dizzy as I did when they'd first brought me. I just hope I wouldn't regret the decision to move to Forks. I hoped that maybe I'd get hit with a stroke of luck before I croaked.

I chuckled at my dark humor, before burrowing down into the bed and falling into a restless slumber.

I was released from the hospital a week later and we were heading straight to the airport. Mom had Phil pack the few things I wanted to bring with me. I didn't want to drag out the whole leaving thing, it'd only make me feel more depressed than I already did and I really didn't need that. I wanted to be gone quick. Plus, I'd be going to school, something I'd insisted on doing.

I was already starting late as is, and I didn't want to drag it out. Some might find it odd that I was actually eager to start at new school in a small town, but I just wanted a sense of normalcy in my life. I wanted to pretend that I wasn't dying, and that things could be just how they were before I got sick.

I viewed it as starting over, with a clean slate in a town I hadn't visited in years. I was pretty sure that no one would remember me and if they did it'd be vague. I decided to keep the whole Cancer thing under wraps. I didn't want the pitying looks that I'd been getting since I was diagnosed.

When we arrived at the airport, my mom was teary-eyed and blubbering like a baby. For a moment, I felt as if our roles were reversed. Regardless, I hugged her tightly and assured her I'd call and email her every chance I got. I mustered up the biggest smile I could manage and made my way to the gate. I then boarded the plane to Seattle.

Forks, was rainy and dreary. It was downright depressing to be honest. Or maybe I was just depressed in general, I'd learned that depression was a side-effect of dying, and dying was obviously a side-effect of Cancer. I rolled my eyes at my dark thoughts, as I leaned my head against the cold window.

I breathed out a sigh of relief at the comfort it provided me. I hadn't realized my head was hurting so badly until now and I was thankful the window was cold enough to ebb the pain away. I could hear the sound of Charlie's hands tightening around the steering wheel. A sign that he desperately wanted to say something, but was unsure of how to do so. I decided to save him the trouble.

"I'm fine, dad. I just feel a little weak is all? Nothing big to worry about." I could feel the disbelieving look he was shooting me, it was almost as if he was saying 'you have Cancer and you're telling me it's nothing?!' The rest of the ride to the house was spent in silence. When we finally pulled up my dad rushed to carry my luggage into the house for me.

Annoyance bubbled up in my chest, I was getting tired of being treated like some sort of invalid. I might be dying, but I wasn't exactly so weak that I couldn't carry a few measly bags. This is why I didn't bother to hide the snicker that escaped from my lips when my dad tripped on the way inside. After which, I immediately felt bad. I was being childish. I made my way inside and followed my dad as he led me upstairs to my bedroom.

I was just as I had left the last time I visited. I glanced around before collapsing on the bed. Something inside me was telling me tomorrow would be a dreadfully long day, and I was weak enough as it is. If I wanted to make it through the day I'd need my rest.

I lay, staring at the ceiling of my room, with moonlight streaking in, as I pondered the past nine days of my life. Everything has been so hectic and right now, in this moment, it's the first time I'd had time to myself since. I sighed in content, before I had hysterical round of coughing.

My lungs protested with each disgusting hack and I couldn't stop my wheezing breath, after I'd finished coughing. I felt tears well up in my eyes, as I realized that this wasn't just something that would go away. This wasn't like a simple common cold, or a sore throat. I stopped myself there; I couldn't give in to the depressing thoughts swirling around inside my head.

I finally succumbed to slumber at around midnight; I was curled up into a little ball, with my limbs tucked into myself as I snoozed.

I was awoken by Charlie hovering over me with hand full of my assortment of medication and a glass of water. I scowled, but sat up regardless and choked down the foul tasting pills. He ribbed my head in a fatherly gesture before heading down the stairs grumbling about driving me to school.

I threw the thick comforter off my body, and stumbled to my feet. I winced slightly as my body ached in protest to the movement, but I pushed on and ignored it. I padded over to my luggage and pulled out my attire for the day.

My undergarments were white and lacy, and I was wearing an oversized sweater that hung down to my thighs. I sighed at this. I'd lost so much weight in such a short span of time. Black leggings encased my thighs. They were tight fitting. They didn't sag like my jeans had taken to doing.

I slipped on a pair of black TOMS and made my way down the steps. Charlie was standing with a tight smile, and what I assumed to be my backpack swung over his shoulder. I smiled weakly at him as he led me out to the cruiser.


End file.
